Truths Behind The Lies
by NitzMalfoy
Summary: Severitus Challenge fic. Harry has to spend two months with Severus Snape. Can he cope up with all the revelations that await him? CONTINUED AGAIN..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the characters. They all belong to the wonderful JK Rowling.

**Summary** : This is a Severitus Challenge fic. Harry has to spend two months with Severus Snape. Can he cope up with all the revelations that await him?

A big thanks to Nebulasaunha for beat'ing this for me. Read and review...

**01 Harry - All The Way To Spinner's End**

I returned to my room after working in the garden for three hours. The Dursley's were due home at around seven, more than an hour from now and I had finally completed all my chores. I took a quick shower and put on one of Dudley's old jeans, not caring to wear a shirt since the weather was quite hot.

As I surveyed myself in the mirror, I realized how much my body had changed this summer, I was definitely far better than the scrawny kid I used to be. The gardening I'd been doing this summer had toned my muscles quite a bit. Even my facial features seemed sharper, specially my eyes, sometimes I felt that they were glowing brightly like lights.

After admiring myself for a while I realized that I was supposed to be doing my packing. I was leaving for 12, Grimmauld Place tomorrow. I'd been so happy when Ron had written saying Mrs. Weasley wanted me at home with them for my seventeenth birthday. So it was decided that I'd be taken there by the order members on 28th. Number 12 was still being used as headquarters for the Order so the Weasley's were also staying there.

The next day I completed all the household work I was supposed to be doing by 5 and changed into one of my new black jeans and grey t-shirt. I never wore these at the Dursley's, in case it became a new reason for abuse, but since I thought this was the last time I was here.

At exact six 'o' clock, the doorbell rang. However, on opening the door, I got the biggest shock in life. There stood, in front of me, none other than Severus Snape.

"You bastard! How dare you show your face here? You killed him! You- "

"Potter, that's enough. You are supposed to be leaving and I'm here to pick you up. Now if you will, then let me know where your luggage is so that we can leave at once" I saw Remus standing a few feet away, staring at the sky and knew that there wasn't any danger.

"It's in the first room up the stairs, two trunks, a broom and an owl cage" I could barely keep the bitterness out of my voice but his calm, yet sharp glare, made me refrain from shouting.

After Snape had levitated my luggage down to the hall, Remus came up to us.

"Severus, the skies are clear, it'd be the best to apparate. Harry, I know it's a shock for you to see Severus here. For now, all I can say is that he's here because we're going to his place instead of number 12. I'll explain everything but for now let's leave"

I didn't know what to do. It could be one of Voldemort's plans. Maybe it was a death eater as Remus under the use of polyjuice potion. I ruled that out since this man was acting totally like Remus and if there was even a slight change in his style or behavior, I'd have known that. The second possibility was that he was under an Imperius. That was disregarded too as Remus Lupin was one of the few Order members who could resist Imperius. Moreover, the Order members were supposed to be here to get me. They'd have had to fight them too to come and kidnap me, that too at the exact time. I couldn't think of any other reason to doubt them and decided to go along.

I still wondered why he was addressing Snape as Severus. But then I thought that if they really were death eaters, they wouldn't hesitate to hurt me to get their way. It was better to go on my own so that I'd at least be fit to fight them in case I found out for sure that they were here on Voldemort's side.

"Fine, let's go then"

They both took one of my hands and apparated me to a modest building. Before I could look around, they pulled me inside.

"So here we are, Spinner's End, Severus' place. Harry why don't you go get fresh, come we'll show you your room"

"No. First I want to know what's going on. Why am I here? Why are you calling him Severus? Why isn't he in Azkaban or something? And -"

"Relax Harry. Ok, we'll answer you first then you can have rest."

"Actually Remus, cut out that we. You are explaining it to him; I'm not taking any part in the Golden Boy's lift from ignorance"

Remus sighed but said nothing as Snape moved into another room. "Fine enough. Harry, come sit. The problem is that somehow the Death Eaters got access to Number 12 - no, don't say a thing. We know for sure that it wasn't Severus. Severus is more than faithful to the Light and still maintains his position as a spy."

"But Rem, he killed Dumbledore! I saw it was him."

"So he did but that was on Albus' orders. I was present when Albus made that plan. The three of us knew that Draco had been assigned the task of murdering Albus. I think I'll get the pensieve so that I can show it to you rather than tell it. Accio pensieve"

A beautiful black pensieve floated towards us from a cupboard. It was similar to the one I'd seen in Dumbledore's office except for the fact that this one was carved with intricate designs.

Remus took out his wand and pulled out the memory into the pensieve. At his nod, I entered the shining liquid. Dumbledore, Remus and Snape were sitting in the headmaster's office.

"Severus, how intent is Draco regarding his plans?" Hearing Dumbledore's voice again startled me, giving me a strange feeling in the stomach.

"He is dead intent to do it and receive Voldemort's favor. He's not even telling me what he plans to do in case I steal his glory"

"But why is the boy so interested in getting to the high ranks? I never felt he really wanted to be a death eater"

"No Remus, I don't believe he wants to but he feels this will get Lucius back into the Dark Lord's inner circle and will save his family. After all Albus' death is a big task"

"Yes Severus you are right. But the boy is still young and we cannot allow his soul to be tarnished by murder"

"What do you have in mind Albus?"

"I want Severus to kill me instead of Draco"

"But - no I cannot do that. You - How could you - "

"Severus, please. We know I'm already dying." Dumbledore raised his burnt hand as a signal. "It's only a matter of speeding it up"

"But why me?" Snape whispered. His eyes were filled with tears. That was the first time I'd seen him show an expression other than malice.

"Because you are one of the strongest wizards and humans I've met and it'll get you closer to Voldemort. Do you agree to the plan Severus? It's all we can do for your godson's safety"

"Ok, I'll do it."

The memory ended and I fell back on the sofa on which I'd been sitting earlier. Remus then told me that since the headquarters was no longer safe, all the members were living separately, engaging in secret meetings now and then. Remus, now married to Nymphadora, was on the run with her due to Ministry's anti-werewolf policies. Occasionally, they stayed with others for a day or two. At present Dora was at her parents' as he had to come with Snape.

By now Snape had set tea for us.

"Four cups?" I noticed that Snape had readied tea for four people.

"Oh yes, you think I'd consent to spend the more than a month with you alone?"

"But why can't I live with the Weasley's or - "

"Potter, I am not interested in babysitting you but this is the best for your safety" With that he left the hall, I presume to get the person who was going to be living with us. I hoped he or she would be at least a bit better than Snape.

A/N: What do you think? Press that sweet review button and let me know. Constructive criticism is always welcome as are your suggestons. So go review!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer **: I don't own the characters or else I'd be enjoying myself ona beach, no slogging on my computer..

A big thanks to Nebulasaunha for beta'ing this for me. Also thanks to my reviewers SnapesYukuai and Anna and to all those who added the story to favs or alerts

02 Severus - Visit From Remus

"Severus, I need your help," Remus said as soon as he stepped out of the fireplace.

"What for? Full moon's still more than a fortnight away"

"No it's not about me, it's about Harry"

"What has he done now?" Please let him be fine.

"Severus, will you stop acting like that now? Listen, in front of me, you don't have to act like you hate him. I know the truth" No you don't. No one will ever know the truth.

"Remus, I don't want the boy to die does not mean I don't hate him. And that is the truth"

"Lily told me what had happened that night at Hog's Head. I know he's your son"

I couldn't believe my ears. Lily? She was the one who'd wanted this to be a secret, she thought it was a mistake she'd made in her state of drunkenness. I still remember when I had seen her there, drinking on and on. Her eyes were red from crying but still she looked as beautiful as ever. As soon as I went over to her, I knew I'd made a mistake. She'd been too drunk and took me to be Potter coming with an apology. We spent that night at a room in Hog's Head. The next morning, I left before her leaving a simple note.

'Morning Lily. I wanted to let you know that last night it was I, Sev, who was with you not Potter. You tried to get me here and I couldn't resist. I know you trusted me and now I've proved myself unworthy of it. I'm sorry Lils, I really am'

We didn't talk after that for nearly a week. I'd smiled at her when I saw her but she'd just walk away. Then one day she came to me and told me she was pregnant with my child. I don't know how she found out who the father was but she said she was sure.  
'This can't happen Sev! What if someone found out, what if James found out? He'd - Oh Sev, I'm going to abort'  
'But Lils, it's our child, you can't kill it. You can't!'  
'Easy for you to say. You aren't the one who's engaged. He'll have your features, everyone will know Sev'  
'No, that won't happen. Tell Potter it's his child. If he stays with you, takes care of you, his magic will affect the womb, it'll look like him, not me. But please Lily, don't kill it. Please don't'

By the time the child was born, I was in too deep with the Dark Lord. I never heard from her again. The next I heard about Lily's son was when everyone else did, when the Dark Lord's curse backfired from the little boy. That event caused me to go to Albus and turn myself over. I never told him about my son, I just confessed I'd loved Lily. Here is where it brought me, pretences of hating my son, being friends with one of the marauders, working as a spy.  
"Yes, she did. She was upset after what happened, every time James held her, she felt guilty. I sensed the scent of her fear of discovery, thanks to my werewolf instincts. So, I coaxed her into telling me." My face must have shown my inhibitions as he added -"It's only two of us now that know it."

"I -"

"Don't say anything. It wasn't your fault."

"Is he fine?"

"Yes, more than that. The Weasley's had said he could come to live at the headquarters for his birthday. The Order was supposed to pick him up today. But after this week's events - "

Albus' death had weakened the wards. Also, every member of the Order had become the secret keeper. I had feared the Dark Lord would ask me to take him there so we'd vacated the place a fortnight ago. However at the meeting with the Dark Lord, I had found out that he already had access to the headquarters, thanks to some member's inability to resist Imperius. Harry had not been told about this yet.

"I thought he'd be staying with the Weasley's"

"He could but your wards are much stronger Severus. Moreover you can provide him blood protection too"

"Everyone has consented to it?"

"They don't know it yet. I said I'll go get him but they all think I'll bring him to the Burrow. Only Dora, Alastor and Minerva know this and they agree with me."

"Even without knowing a thing about the blood protection"

"Even without that. Don't think too much Severus. Say yes, we have to go there by six today"

"But what about Draco? They both can't stand each other. How will I explain to Draco why Harry is placed here with us? And even if he understands about the wards, it doesn't mean they'll get along." My thoughts wandered to my godson who'd been staying with me since a few days after the Hogwarts attack. The Dark Lord had punished him dearly; it had been hard to help him escape. But now no one but me and a few Order members knew he was here. The Dark Lord didn't care to come to my house, it being set in a muggle area so this was probably the last place he, or Harry could be found by the Dark Lord by accident. As for intentional search, the snake trusted me too much for that.

"I know you can manage them both"

"I am no good father Remus"

"You've been a great godfather to Draco and I'm sure you'll be and equally good father."

"Fine. We meet him at his relatives' house?"

"Yes"  
"Care for some tea, meanwhile?"

"Tea would be good"

After tea, Remus went to rest for a while and I went to explain things to Draco.

"Am I in place to make any negotiations?" he asked when I'd told him about the arrangements.

"I don't think so. Draco, I know you've hated each other for six years but don't you think it's time to end the childish feuds. Try to be civil. Maybe you'll find something good in him, see me and Remus, we're great when we work together, and we have perfect co-ordination while dueling because we know each of the other's tactics thanks to our previous animosity. Maybe you two will find something similar"

"I'll try but I'm not making any promises. If he crosses the line, I'll not -"

"I understand and that's all I'm asking" I hadn't known it'd be this easy but then Draco was a different person now. He was more mature than most boys his age, all because of the time he spent being punished by the Dark Lord. I just hoped Harry had matured a bit too, though if Potter's magic had affected his mind as much as his looks, I doubt it would have happened.

At six'o'clock, I was standing at the Dursley's door while Remus stood in the driveway trying to figure out if it'd better to have Harry fly with him to my place. When the door opened, I saw him standing in front of me. His eyes, Lily's green eyes, lit up with anger. The green was more prominent than ever. His well-toned body was discernible even from above his clothes. When had my son changed so much?

"You bastard! How dare you show your face here? You killed him! You- " His voice too was deeper and huskier. But I needed to keep a check on my emotions.

"Potter, that's enough. You are supposed to be leaving and I'm here to pick you up. Now if you will, then let me know where your luggage is so that we can leave at once" He looked behind me, probably trying to sense any danger.

"It's in the first room up the stairs, two trunks, a broom and an owl cage" The bitterness was clear in his voice but at least he wasn't shouting.

After I had levitated my luggage down to the hall, Remus came up to us.

"Severus, the skies are clear, it'd be the best to apparate. Harry, I know it's a shock for you to see Severus here. For now, all I can say is that he's here because we're going to his place instead of number 12. I'll explain everything but for now let's leave"  
Harry paused for a moment, still unsure.

"Fine. Let's go then"

We both took one of his hands and apparated him to my house.

"So here we are, Spinner's End. Severus' place. Harry why don't you go get fresh, come we'll show you your room"

"No. First I want to know what's going on. Why am I here? Why are you calling him Severus? Why isn't he in Azkaban or something? And -"

"Relax Harry. Ok, we'll answer you first then you can have rest."

Actually Remus, cut out that we. You are explaining it to him; I'm not taking any part in the Golden Boy's lift from ignorance"

Remus sighed but said nothing as I went into the kitchen. I used the time to organize my thoughts while I prepared the evening tea. It was easy to act in school, when he only saw me during classes. But staying with him for two months? I wondered if I'd be able to keep up my façade. I hoped so.

I set the tray on the table.

"Four cups?" Trust him to state the obvious.

"Oh yes, you think I'd consent to spend the more than a month with you alone?"

"But why can't I live with the Weasley's or - "

"Potter, I am not interested in babysitting you but this is the best for your safety" With that I left the hall to call Draco and to practice hiding away my emotions. These two months were going to be the hardest time of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

Remus and I were talking about the present situation when Snape returned. Accompanying him was a face I'd last seen on the day Dumbledore died. But Malfoy had changed a lot since then. He was thinner, almost malnourished, his chin looked more pointed and his eyes were expressionless. His platinum blonde hair was now shoulder length and on his cheek was a long scar, highlighted by his pale skin. I pondered over the situation I was in. Great, I was going to live with the two people who had made my life miserable. They of course ranked below Voldemort and I didn't exactly hate them like I hated Voldemort but still, it couldn't have been worse.

"Hello Remus."

"Hey, Draco. Doing well?"

"I'm managing. Sev's a great help of course." I noticed a sense of familiarity there, not just because of the use of first names. It was something visible in their eyes. I believe they had got to know each other as Remus came here often. I realized how much I'd missed during the summer, things had changed a lot.

"Nice to see you Potter." Ok, Remus was one thing, he was also his cousin's husband but why was Malfoy being so good to me? Not good, just civil but coming from Malfoy, they were both the same. Had he changed over the summer?

"Uh- You too Malfoy"

The tea went uneventfully except for a few general talks about quidditch, potions and Rita Skeeter.

Remus left a while later, leaving me alone with the two Slytherins.

"Potter, your luggage has been levitated to your room. Draco will show the room to you. It's been a busy day so I think we'd rather call it an early night." His voice was still cold but after the conversation with Remus, I found it easier to see him in a different light. I still didn't like him but I felt a slight respect for him.

"Ok, Thanks -eh- professor" I wondered how I was supposed to address him

"I'm not really your teacher here so if you wish you may call me Severus" His emotionlessness got me rid of the awkwardness.

"Fine then, Severus. Night"

"Night Potter. Night Draco"

"Goodnight Sev. Come Potter, let's go"

I followed him silently up the stairs to the room.

"This is your room. If you need something to eat, the kitchen is down there to the left of the hall, help yourself there. If there's anything else, let me or Sev know. There aren't any house elves round here so don't expect your needs to be fulfilled at your beck and call." His voice too carried no warmth but the hint of insult was absent.

I remembered my days at the Dursleys. "Don't worry; I'm not really used to that treatment"

"Great. Goodnight"

"Goodnight." He walked away and I opened the door of my room. Then on second thoughts I turned back. If he was making an effort, I should too.

"Malfoy?"

"Yeah?"

"I know we started on the wrong foot and I'm sorry"

"So am I Potter. See you in the morning"

"Yeah see you"

It felt nice to have it off my chest. We may not be best of friends but I was no longer the famous arch nemesis of Draco Malfoy.

I looked around in the room. It was modestly done but had a pleasing effect to the eye. There was a double bed on one side, a study table a few feet away from it and a couch in front of the fireplace. The decorations were in basic beige and brown and had an air of elegance. I decided that I liked the room. That night I slept a dreamless, calm sleep.

The next morning, I woke up late. I looked at my watch; it was 10 'o' clock. I felt hungry so I walked down to see that Malfoy was in the kitchen, cooking. It definitely made to my most unexpected sights list. He was wearing a button down shirt and a low waist denim jeans. Imagine THE Draco Malfoy wearing muggle clothing! _And _he was cooking the muggle way!

"Morning Malfoy," I said as I entered the kitchen. I might as well exchange pleasantries if we were going to be civil.

"Morning. Eggs and bacon fine for you?"

"Yeah sure." I wondered if I should try making a conversation. After all if I was staying here for 2 months, I couldn't live with just good morning, goodnight and fine. But what if Malfoy thought I was trying to be overfriendly? And what do I talk about?

"Where's Sna- Severus?" Now that won't sound like I was eager to start being friends. It was just a simple inquiry about the man who was taking care of me, to say so.

"He's down in the basement to work on some potions. He usually has his breakfast on his own and works on the potions until lunchtime. Meanwhile, I do a bit of study, cooking, cleaning and stuff. So it'll be the two of us at breakfast here. My first breakfast here when I won't be alone." He smiled slightly at the end and it was a genuine smile, however small. But hearing Malfoy about doing housework was strange but then, everything was changing. Two days back who would have thought I'd be having a conversation with Malfoy without any insults and hexes! I wondered if this was a good change or not. But I didn't get much time for that as just then he turned around for the first time since I arrived. It was then that I saw that his shirt was unbuttoned. A section of his pale flesh was visible due to this. Even through this little a view, I could see that his chest was well-toned, though there were a few fading scars visible. I remembered that I was the one who'd caused them and felt guilty.

He must have caught me staring because he blushed slightly. I found myself enchanted by that hint of pale pink on his white skin. Hey wait! That couldn't be! Malfoy was a guy and I wasn't gay. I pushed the thoughts out of my mind as they were just useless. I wasn't attracted to Malfoy! Or was I? No! Maybe. But I had dated Cho and -

"Potter! You there?" Dra- No Malfoy's voice cut through my thoughts. I noticed that he'd buttoned up his shirt in the meanwhile as I was fighting my own mind.

"Uh - yeah - uhmm Malfoy - I'm sorry"

"You apologize too much Potter. We haven't been in each other's company for even twelve hours and you're saying sorry for the second time. What is it for now?" His eyes danced and his lips smiled a teasing smile. Malfoy making a non-insulting joke on me? Was he making genuine attempts for a friendship? OMG! Why do there have to be so many questions in life?

"It's for that spell I used that day in the bathroom, you know" His face became serious.

"Oh that. It's fine. I'd tried to use the _Cruciatus _on you. So I guess we're even." Another warm smile. Now I was sure I was imagining things.

After breakfast, I helped him with the cleaning and lunch (actually _I_ prepared the lunch with some help from him).

Snape (I still couldn't think of him as Severus in my mind) came back a little before lunch just as Malfoy had said.

"This is good. You've been reading some cooking books Draco?" he said as he took the first bite.

"No! Actually Potter prepared lunch today. And he definitely knows his stuff"

"That's right. This is really nice. Potter, I hope you wouldn't mind helping out with the food. We might know how to fry but it's been long since we had a proper tasty meal" It was the same thing I did at the Dursleys - cooking for all but I didn't mind it this time. It wasn't as if he was ordering me around like Vernon or Petunia. It was just a request and a polite one at that.

"Ya sure. Why don't you call me Harry? Both of you? I mean if we're living here together for so long then -" my voice trailed off after that. I don't know what made me say so.

"Oh sure, Harry."

"Only if you call me Draco"

"Fine enough," I said with a smile.

s

A/N: Hey guys sorry for the long wait but my exams are coming near, so I don't really have much time to work on the story. But here I am with another little chappie. This one's not really too much into the plotline, it's basically a short Draco Harry development. But be assured there'll be lots of Severus Harry in the future. Hope you like this one. R&R 


	4. Chapter 4

Hii..What's going on? Finally I wrote something for that fic. I was on the point of putting a DISCONTINUED tag in the summary but didn't really want to. So here it is. This one's from Severus' PoV. This is unbeta'd as I sent it to my beta but haven't got a reply since almost ten days. Please review and let me know if I should continue. Though if anyone wants, this is up for adoption (if properly credited)

As I sat working on my potions, I couldn't help thinking of Harry. I was a fool to have agreed to Remus. Why in Merlin's name did things have to be complicated? Ok, I no longer needed to act like I hated him but that was worse. The pretence kept me from telling him the truth. But now, when we were talking civilly, all I wanted to do was tell him that he was my son. Yet, this was one thing I couldn't do. I already knew what his reaction would be if I did.

Thankfully Draco and he weren't exactly hating each other now. So he'd have Draco's company and I'd not need to be there with him much. But somehow this wasn't making me happy. Now I wanted to spend more time with him, know him better. Dealing with the Dark Lord is a hell lot easier.

Soon, it was time for lunch. I'd spent so long here and hadn't managed to do anything at all.

When I went back upstairs, I noticed that the two boys had developed a new friendship.

"This is good. You've been reading some cooking books Draco?" I said as I took the first bite. It was definitely delicious, a pleasant change from the just-because-we-need-to-eat stuff we ate usually.

"No! Actually Potter prepared lunch today. And he definitely knows his stuff"

"That's right. This is really nice. Potter, I hope you woudn't mind helping out with the food. We might know how to fry but it's been long since we had a proper tasty meal." The conversation was going on smoothly, the words came to me on my own, without thinking. Things were better than I thought.

"Ya sure. Why don't you call me Harry? Both of you? I mean if we're living here together for so long then -" his voice trailed off after that. It was strange to hear him say that.

"Oh sure Harry," I replied.

"Only if you call me Draco," said Draco.

"Fine enough," Harry said with a smile.

That evening Remus came to visit again. He said he'd come to check on Harry but i knew better. We talked about the general situation. Even though Dumbledore was dead, the Dark Lord did not have access to Hogwarts. The wards were still too strong and Minerva was to be the headmistress now. I was his only way in.

"He wants me to try and get back your trust," I smirked.

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"My potion making skills aren't to be taken for granted Remus"

"In that case I'll be careful of whatever I drink from now on," he said with a laugh. "Anyways the boys are both going to attend school?"

"Yeah, I believe that's the safest option"

"You haven't told him yet, right?"

"Yes and I'm not going to"

"Severus. It's been so long…he has a right to know you."

"Know me?! Why in the hell does he have a right to know me? For all I know, he doesn't even think about me as more than a spy!" I yelled, and turned to stalk away. Remus, however, latched tightly onto my shoulder. "Let me go, werewolf." I growled, but Remus kept his grip. For a moment, he didn't say anything, his expression shifting between concern and disbelief.

"He cares, Severus. Surely you know that. He looks upto you, respects you. You have to tell him."

"Oh, yes indeed. As if I could just pop up and admit to sleeping with his mother, oh I'm _sure _that would go over well."

"Well, you've never seemed to worry about other's reactions to you before. You've got to _tell _him! He'll probably find out on his own eventually, and just imagine what a mess that would be…."

"Not anymore of one than if I _were _to tell him. Can you imagine what would happen were he to know? _Me_?! His _father_?! You can't honestly expect that he'd be happy in the least. I am not the type of person that can be a father."

"Oh, so that's it…"

"What?"

"You don't think you're worthy…"

"I'll be astounded if you can think of anyone _less_ worthy. I was a Death Eater, Remus, I've done more evil than I can rightly remember…I'm not worthy of being _anyone's _parent, and besides, I wouldn't even know how. And how do you think he would feel? You obviously have taken a liking to him, what do you think it would do to him if he were to discover that his real father was a murderer? A conscienceless follower of the Dark Lord? A cruel, bitter teacher hated by the entire school? It'd break him, I've no doubt that it would."

"Then that just proves that you need to get to know him."

"Why, whatever do you mean?"

"Tell me…why _are _you always on his case? Why is it that you always single him out for ridicule?"

"Simple. To teach him a lesson. Everyone else here, you included, tend to treat him like some high-and-mighty savior of the wizarding world. Half of the people who claim to be his friends would turn on him in an instant if his 'heroic' image were to be tarnished. He's got to learn to fend for himself out there, one way or another. If I don't break him of the spoiled lifestyle he enjoys, who will?"

"That just shows how much you care about him. Severus, you do not know Harry, he's always been deprived of love. Yes he had me, the Weasleys and others but none of us could ever give him a family, we always remained like close friends. He's always craved for a real family. He'll be more than happy to know this. He respects you, admires your bravery. He'll be glad to know you;re his father"

"I don't know. I'll think about it"

"I can't force you but I really wish you'd tell him soon. I'll take my leave now. See you later"

"Yeah see you. You'll be here day after, right? For his birthday?"

"Yes I'll be here"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Honestly, I don't own he characters, I'm just playing with them

**A/N:** I'm sooooo sorry for the long wait but I've decided to continue it and I promise I'll be regular from now on. This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. But I've proofread it so I hope that there aren't many. If there are, then feel free to point it out, I'd appreciate that. Hope you enjoy this. This chapter is from Harry's PoV.

When I woke up on the 31st, the first thing that crossed my mind was the fact that this would be my first birthday without Ron and Hermione ever since I'd joined Hogwarts. In fact, I was going to celebrate my seventeenth birthday with Severus and Draco! Inspite of sharing a better rapport with the two now as compared to the past, it still felt strange. I hoped Remus might come.

As I started to get up from the bed, feeling less drowsy and my eyes started to open up, I noticed that I could see nearly fine, without my glasses. I rushed to the bathroom, spilled some water on my face to drive away the remnants of sleepiness and looked around. I could see perfectly with naked eyes!

Now that I noticed, there was something different about my face, nothing that I could put a finger on, but it was different. Making a mental note to talk to Severus about my vision, I went to take a shower.

After the shower, I started feeling a strange itching on my back, on the sides of the spine. In less than ten minutes, the itching turned to an excruciating pain, as if something was trying to get out of my skin.

"Severus!" I called out weakly. "Draco!"

After what seemed like eternity, Draco rushed into my room. "Harry? What's the matter?" he asked as he gave me support to get up from where I was curled up on the floor and dragged me to the bed. "SEV! SEV! COME HERE TO HARRY'S ROOM AT ONCE"

That's the last thing I remember before passing out.

I don't know for how long I was unconscious. When I woke up, I saw Draco sitting by my bedside (who would have thought this possible four days ago!). Remus and Severus were sitting in a corner, talking. Draco called out to them as soon as he saw my eyes open.

"Harry, what happened? Draco said you'd been lying on the floor, as if in great pain," Severus asked instantly, worry and concern clear in his eyes and voice.

"I don't know! First thing in the morning, I noticed that I could see just fine without my glasses, then after a few minutes, there was this itching in my back and then the pain, it was so bad!"

"Don't worry, I've given you a few pain-killing potions for that. Now, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to check a few things," Severus said.

"Uh sure."

I was subjected to tens of spells and potions until Severus finally stood up and nodded to Remus. I guess they'd had had some theory about me which had been proved right. From Severus' face, it didn't seem that the situation was too good while Remus' face was serious but had a hint of that I-told-you-so expression. I glanced at Draco to find that he too was as unaware of the situation as me.

"Harry, there's nothing to worry about, it's your inheritance," Remus explained. "Some wizard family lines carry special blood that comes into play only after the wizard is of age... and sometimes the traits remain hidden for generations until they find a trustworthy heir. It's the same thing with you. That's the reason for the changes in your body."

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"Harry's family carried Volatillis blood," Remus answered.

"But that's not possible, my father said that the only family alive with Volatillis blood was the - if Harry has Volatillis blood then - but it can't be - Severus?" Draco said.

Severus nodded.

"What is it? What all changes will happen? And what's it about this only family with Volatillis blood, tell me?" I shouted, unable to contain the anger. Why was I always kept away from secrets about myself?

"There'll be just one significant change Harry, and that is - you'll grow wings, that's why the pain in your back," Severus told me. "Other things are heightened senses of sight, smell and hearing. I'm not sure but I think there are also certain changes according to the traits of the heir, but I'll look it up. As for the rest, I think you should rest for a while. I need to talk a bit to Remus, then we'll explain everything to you."

With that Severus and Remus went out, worried looks on their faces while Draco settled me under the duvet, his expression clearly telling me that I wasn't going to get anything out of him.

Great! I was finally of age, celebrating (well, not really celebrating ) the most important birthday of my life without my friends, was going to inherit some strange rare family blood and was growing wings. Remus said that I had Volatillis blood, from the sound of it, I think I'm not even 100% human anymore! And did I mention I was growing wings??? Wonderful! Now I wouldn't need to buy a new broom. And now that I notice, Severus is having too much influence on me! Sarcasm is dripping right through my thoughts!

"Harry?" Draco said softly.

"Yeah?"

"Happy Birthday," he smiled.

"Oh, uh thanks."

After half an hour or so, a defeated and worried looking Severus (maybe nervous too) and a slightly happy Remus re-entered my room.

"Well, it's all fine Harry, we've decided that Severus will explain everything to you tonight," Remus said cheerfully. Wait, _night_? Don't I get a say in this? It's my inheritance here! But I guess that's how it is when you're Harry Potter, the world knows everything about you before your own self. "Molly's invited you three for tea, Hermione'll be there as well. And Happy birthday, enjoy the day."

"Thanks Rem."

"Happy birthday Harry," Severus wished me. His voice sounded different, full of emotion, so much opposed to his usual cold drawl.

"Thank you"


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello Mrs. Weasley," I heard Harry say as I and Draco stepped out of the Weasley fireplace. He proceeded to greet his friends while Remus pulled me into the horde of guests and introduced Draco formally. Alastor was talking about some new spells, Arthur Weasley was discussing a muggle device with Granger, Molly Weasley fussed over Harry (Malnourished? Where did she get that from? My son looked perfectly healthy) Ronald Weasley was telling Harry about their time here and sympathizing with him about having to live with me. Soon, I tuned out of all the conversations, I had more pressing matters to take care of, namely telling Harry the truth about his parentage. Maybe I could get away with telling him that the Potter line had the inheritance but hid it, ashamed of their non-human blood? But that would make _him _ashamed of being a Volatillis. Maybe I could just tell him that they did not know about the heritage? No, it wouldn't work. As Remus had said, it was time that Harry was told the truth. He would shout at me, hate me, but that wouldn't be any different from earlier, would it? If you ignore these few days, it would be the same, just that he'd have more reason to hate me than earlier. Remus will obviously make arrangements to have him live here, at the Burrow. Yes, that will be fine. It'll revert back to the previous situation and I wouldn't have to worry about the Dark Lord finding him at my place.

I was brought out of my reverie by Minerva. "Have some firewhiskey, Severus. You look unwell?"

"No, I'm fine. Just a bit tired," I lied. Being a spy makes you so efficient at hiding truths that you start lying even when unnecessary.

"Oh of course. Remus told me it was a tough day, with Harry having a fever and all that."

_Yeah, it was a tough day, but the night's going to be tougher_.

----------------------XxX----------------------

By the time we got back home, I was highly uncertain about what to tell Harry. All the courage I had summoned up seemed to be fading away.

"Severus? Severus?" I felt someone poke at my shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, Harry. I'm sorry, was miles away," I said.

"It's okay. Uhmm.. Severus, I was - you were going to tell me about -"

"Oh yes. Let's go to the library. Goodnight Draco," I added, turning to my godson.

"'Night Sev, 'night Harry."

"Goodnight Draco."

----------------------XxX----------------------

"Harry, firstly, let me tell you more about Volatillis. These are magical creatures known for their strength, grace and elegance. In a few days, you'll grow wings at your back, your senses of sight and smell will be heightened. Other changes are specific to an individual, but from family history I can say there won't be anything major. There are a few books here in the library that you can read for better understanding," I explained, as I gestured to the shelf on my right.

"Okay. Draco was saying - that means the Potter family was the last in line of -"

"No Harry, it does not mean that. But before I tell you about it, you must promise me that you won't run off, and you'll hear me out," I said nervously as we both sat in the library.

"Okay…I promise." He sounded apprehensive, but who wouldn't, in such a situation.

"Thank you. Now I'm quite sure you'll hate me after this…but you must be told the truth..." I stuttered.

"What is it Severus? It couldn't be that bad," he reassured me, at least tried to reassure me.

"It is Harry, it is. The truth is that James Potter was not your father. Potter family line was completely human. The last family with Volatillis blood was - the Snape family," I ended, my voice almost a whisper.

After a pregnant silence, he finally spoke. "But…why didn't anyone tell me sooner? Why was I -" he choked out.

"I thought that you would be better off living with the muggles. I thought that you'd be better off surrounded by family and with a memory of Lily and James, than you would be with me, a former 'dark' wizard. If you had grown up knowing about me, you would have been ridiculed about your birth, assaulted with questions. I was afraid - I didn't, and still don't, have the slightest idea on how to be a father. I was terrified that I would mess up, that something would happen to you if I were to claim you as my son. I am sorry that you had to grow up with those people, and that you've lived with yet another lie. I should have checked up on you, and I should have found out how they were treating you, taken you out of that place," I rambled on.

"Oh... I - I need to think about - I mean it's a lot to take in - can - can we talk tomorrow morning?"

"Sure Harry and I'm sorry."

He nodded tightly before walking out.


	7. Chapter 7

I was so very happy about going to the Weasleys that I forgot about all the inheritance crap. Needless to say, the party was fabulous. Okay, there was some fussing from Mrs. Weasley but then she's always like that. It's what I love about her, how she treats me just like she'd treat Ron or Fred or George or the others.

I looked around at the people present. There was Moody telling Remus about some new spells, Mr. Weasley talking to Hermione about computers, Severus and Mcgonacall making small talk, Fred and George showing some new tricks to Draco (and receiving ideas from him!). Mrs. Weasley went to Tonks to help with the dinner and I finally got a chance to catch up with Ron.

"Hey mate! What's up? It's been so long"

"Yeah, you're right, Harry. It must be a real pain in the arse to live with Snape and Malfoy."

"No, actually it's better than I thought," I said, feeling that it was my responsibility to defend them.

"I don't know mate. I just don't understand why Remus couldn't have told Snape to set wards here," Ron wondered.

"I think it's because there are more people coming here, Ron. Anyhow, you tell me, what's been going on here?"

"Oh, just the same old story. Talks about you-know-who and safety, Hogwarts, just the same," Ron sighed. "Uh, I've got good news, I proposed Mione and she said yes," said the red-haired boy, his grin widening.

"Whoa! Congrats Ron!" I said. Wow! Who would have thought Ron would ever work out the courage to ask her!

----------------------XxX----------------------

Around half an hour after returning from the party, my mind was a mess as I walked back to my room. Severus was my father! I remember Remus telling me that my mum was friends with Severus but this? I didn't know what to make out of all this. I wanted to hate him for lying so much but I couldn't bring myself to hate him. Why?

I locked my room and fell onto the bed. I told him we'd talk tomorrow but what would we talk about? About how he fucked my mum and got her pregnant? Or how he left her after that? Or maybe how he sold her life to Voldemort by telling him about the prophecy?

A while later, I heard a knock on the door.

"Leave me alone!" I cried out.

"Harry please open up the door!" I heard Draco shout. "Please!"

"Go away, Draco."

There was no reply from his end but a few moments later, I heard a whisper of '_Alamahora_', the click of the lock and the creak of the door as it opened.

Draco said nothing. He just came and sat at my bedside. I don't know how but a few minutes later, I found myself lying with my head in his lap, his fingers carding through my hair in an attempt to soothe me (and being successful at it) We stayed like that, in perfect silence for another five minutes until I couldn't help speaking.

"You knew about it?" It wasn't an accusation, just a simple question and I hoped he'd tell me the truth.

"Only after Sev told us about your Volatillis inheritance, I kind of guessed it," he replied.

We fell into a comfortable silence again.

"What should I do Draco? The more I think of all this, the more complicated it seems," I whispered.

"Then don't think," he said, almost immediately. I looked up at him in confusion. He pulled me up and wound his arms around my waist. I, in turn, rested my head against his chest. "Don't ponder too much. Have a good night's sleep. Then, in the morning, just follow your heart your instincts. Trust me, you'll won't regret it."

He drew small patterns on my back as he pulled me down on the bed again so that we were both lying side by side. I don't know how long we lay there before sleep caught up with me.

----------------------XxX----------------------

Waking up next morning was a shocking event. I opened my eyes to see myself lying next to Draco, our limbs tangled into each other's. To top it, there was a white feather sheet enveloping us both. It took me a moment to realize that the 'white feathery sheet' was actually my wings. _Awesome_, I thought sarcastically.

"Draco?" I whispered, trying to wake him up.

"Hmm.. Lemme sleep Sev..." he mumbled.

"Draco, it's me, Harry. Wake up, it's something important," I urged him.

Finally, he woke up, blinking his eyes as they were suddenly exposed to light. "What hap-" he started to ask but then noticed on his own.

"I can't pull it back 'cause you're - uhm..." I trailed off.

"Oh, okay. Let's roll so that you're lying on your back. Then you can pull them back."

We did as he suggested and after being free from my, er, wings, we sat side by side while Draco explained what had happened.

"When you drifted off to sleep, you were scared, so your subconscious mind had to act to protect you. Now, it can't differentiate between physical and emotional fear so it did what has been programmed as an instinct in a Volatillis' mind, it wrapped your wings around you, and me too as I was near you and wasn't really a threat."

"You know quite a lot about magical creatures."

"I... like the topic," he answered.

"Didn't seem so," I said but immediately realized my mistake. Draco was a different person now, so why did I have to bring up the past? "Uh - I'm sorry I didn't mean that."

"No, it's okay. You know, as a Malfoy I wasn't supposed to like a class like that, especially not if it was taught by a - a half-giant. I was supposed to ace classes like Transfiguration, Potions, Arithmancy. So, all the time I was in school, I tried to live up to the family name, to my father's expectations."

"You don't need to justify yourself, Draco. It doesn't matter. What counts is the person you're now."

**A/N:** Like it? Loathe it? Let me know. Also, I'd like to know your opinion about what should happen with Draco and Harry's relationship? Would you like them to have a brotherly affection or should it be a slash fic?


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Thanks a lot for reviews everyone. This chapter is really a little one but I couldn't go any further without revealing Harry and Draco's relationship. But seeing that I didn't have much votes to tell which option would be preferred, I decided to post this bit. Please review on this chapter and let me know if you'd like a slash fic or brothers fic, if I don't get any responses, I'm going for slash

The next morning, I woke up earlier than usual. The first thought that crossed my mind was to go check on Harry but then I thought better of it. I'd give the boy his own time to take in things. So, I pushed away all those thoughts from my mind, and my heart, and started to get ready for the day.

I had just finished dressing when there was a knock on my door. "Come in," I said, as I straightened my robes, expecting Draco to come into the room but instead, my gaze met Harry's. To say I was surprised would be the understatement of the century.

"I... Good morning," he said as he ventured inside, apprehensively.

"'Morning."

"I want to know how it happened, I mean... you and mom...," he trailed off. I nodded slightly and gestured him to take a seat on the couch before I myself sat beside him.

With a sigh, I started to tell him my story. "... I know that this is no justification for what I did, there cannot be any justification for that because I know that what I did was wrong but I just want a chance to repent my mistakes," I ended.

A pregnant silence engulfed us as I waited for him to say something. I felt like an accused waiting for the verdict. After what seemed like ages, he finally spoke. "Was that why you left him and joined the Light side?"

"Yes, when he killed her."

"I... That was the past, everyone makes mistakes. I can't say it's going to be easy to accept this but I'll try. _We_'ll try to make it work," he said. I nodded, my lips pursed.

"So, do I call you..uhmm...?"

"Whatever you want, you can continue with Severus if you wish."

"Oh, okay. Guess I'll see you downstairs in a while then? Draco said he'll fix up something for breakfast," he said before leaving.

-XxX-

It was after quite a long time that I ate a proper breakfast, usually I was in a hurry to get working on my potions to manage something substantial and Draco and Harry were normally asleep. It was a silent affair but I was at least spared from the hostility I'd expected from my son.

As I ate, I noticed some growing affection between the boys. I was happy that they were getting along well but I can't deny the fact that I felt a bit jealous of Draco for having bonded with Harry so easily.

"Okay, so I'll be down in the dungeons if you need anything. Harry, if you want, you can go through the family texts regarding the inheritance, I'm sure Draco could help you out with that," I suggested as I got up.

"Yeah sure," came the reply as he and Draco piled up the dishes in the kitchen. I couldn't help feeling a bit better on seeing the small smile that accompanied the answer.

-XxX-

I had spent nearly an hour in distracted potion-making when Remus arrived through my dungeon fireplace, as I had expected he would.

"So?" he asked me expectantly, without any preamble.

"Well, I told him, it's obviously quite a lot for him to take in, he'll take his own time," I replied, my tone clearly conveying the fact that telling Harry the truth had been a necessity, not my choice.

"But he doesn't hate you, right? It was better than you expected," he countered.

"Yes, you can say that," I said as I led him upstairs. "He'll be in his room. Why don't you go see him while I put the tea to boil," I suggested. Harry would like talking to Remus.


	9. Chapter 9

"Seems like I have a lot of catching up to do with my family history," I said as I looked up at the large shelf housing the numerous books, journals and manuscripts about the Snape family.

"You only need some of these, maybe just a book or two. The Volatillis blood is very rare and hence, there are not many records about it except information from those who actually experienced the evolution," Draco explained as he pulled out an old diary and dusted it. "In fact, that is even rarer as the traits manifest themselves, like, once in a centuries together. So, even the records are minimal."

He opened up the journal and browsed through before pointing to a particular paragraph. "Look, here it is. This guy, uhmm, around 6 generations before you experienced a strange psychic ability – he could predict the future."

"Well, even Trelawny can do that right sometimes, Draco."

"Yeah, you see, Joaquin Delius Snape was a seer. He acquired this ability along with his innate magic but after coming of age, he could actually feel it all happening first hand, before it happened. The ability got heightened," he explained to me patiently. "Here, have a look." Draco passed the journal to me. Our fingers brushed against each other and I pulled back almost immediately, as did he. It was as if I had been electrocuted. Ignoring, I read the text he had pointed out.

But as they say, easier said than done. That simple touch heightened my senses; all I could see, hear, smell, feel was Draco. His handsome face, his beautiful voice, his natural citrus smell – he was all around me. Maybe he felt something as well because a few moments later, he lay on top of me, kissing me hard (pun unintended). His hands supported my head and neck while I carded my fingers through his hair, soft as silk. Our tongues twirled and twisted, excited and energised. I moved my hands lower, to his waist and rolled us slightly so that we were both on our sides. For minutes after the kiss, we lay there, content in each others' arms.

My mind wanted to panic. I had known I was gay since quite long but this was the first time that I had acted out on an urge to kiss a guy (though technically, it was Draco who had acted not me). Being _The Boy Who Lived_ meant you had to be perfect – the knight in shining armour, saving the damsels in distress and marrying the princess. Though I was sure Draco would look awesome as a princess, I'm not sure the rest of the world would have accepted that. But then my heart told my brain to shut up. And there I was, pulling Draco closer for another kiss.

I'm not sure for how long we stayed there before Draco reminded me why we were there. "Potter, we've got work to do," he said, somewhat quickly and I'm sure I saw a blush on his cheeks. However, before I could be certain, he got up and handed me a book, himself heading over to another bookshelf.

I went through the texts silently, stealing occasional glances at Draco. Apparently, sometimes, the inheritor also developed certain new abilities due to the metamorphosis. I wondered if I would- it could come in handy while fighting Voldemort.

Suddenly, in the midst of it all, I felt a strange mix of fear and excitement which definitely wasn't mine. This may sound strange but really, it was something like legimancy, I could feel emotions that didn't belong to me. But I wasn't using legimancy – not that I could have even if I wanted to. What was it, I was unable to understand so I did the only thing I thought would help.

"Draco?"

"Hmm..what?"

"Do any of the books say anything about legimancy or something similar?"

"No, none mentioned that specifically. Why do you ask? Because if you're thinking this will help you get rid of the visions from Voldemort – I don't think it will," he said.

Then, I told him what I had felt. That was when I came to know that soul mates actually exist and from what Draco said, they are pretty much an important part of life for a Volatillis.


End file.
